Season of Miracles
by KESwriter
Summary: The town of Colton in Vermont is wary of strangers, especially of the federal kind. But when Reid is gravely injured days before Christmas during a snow storm, the residents rally together to make it a holiday the team will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

I haven't abandoned another story. I am just planning ahead to get my first seasonal story posted in time. If you don't like reading about Christmas this early, I understand.

My mom loved Christmas to the point where I dreaded hunting for every decoration, she insisted on putting up every year. Last year she was sick and we didn't put as much and promised next year would be better. There would be no next year. I admit I'm ready to skip the holidays altogether as my mom was what made them special.

The town of Colton in Vermont is wary of strangers, especially of the federal kind. But when Reid gravely injured days before Christmas during a snow storm, the residents rally together to make it a holiday the team will never forget.

Season of Miracles

Dedicated to My Mom

In some parts of the country six inches of snow in one day would shut down civilization until the National Guard came in. But not in the town of Colton, Vermont. It was just another day. North of Stowe with a population of just under eight thousand, it was closer to the Canadian border than any other municipality. The people of Colton depended on each other and lived in relative seclusion just fine.

Sheriff Bruce Orloff could see the two deputies shivering as they patrolled the perimeter of the crime scene at Temple Beth Zion. He tipped his hat to them and entered the synagogue.

"Morning Sheriff," the CSU tech Sara Drew said.

"Morning Drew," he said as he put booties over his boots so he could get closer.

At the front of the synagogue there was a male body. He was wearing nothing but boxer shorts and had the Roman numeral two branded on his forehead.

"Do you recognize him, Drew?" he asked.

She nodded. "Owen Russel. He was in town from Montpellier to see about converting the Lang property into a bed and breakfast."

"I'm the sheriff yet you know more about what goes on than I do around here."

"It's what happens when your husband is the mayor," she said with smile.

"Where are Buddy and Scot?" he asked referring to the town coroner and his assistant.

"They're in a ditch on the side of the Leland," she said as she took photos. "I told him he needed to buy new tires this year."

Orloff groaned.

"The feds are going think we're a bunch of hicks," he said.

"So, you're really calling them in?"

"I am afraid so," he said. "Unless you want to process a body with the roman numeral three on it."

"It might be good to get a fresh set of eyes," she said.

"I'm glad you have that attitude," he said. "I want this thing solved before Christmas."

"Only a seven days away, as my kids reminded me this morning," she said.

"I'm going to call in the boys before they freeze to death," he said.

"Just warn them not to go near the main area until Buddy gets here," she said.

"I will," he said. "Where's Leo?"

"Rabbi Bloom in across the street at the grocery store," she said. "He didn't look good."

"How much longer Drew?"

"I'm all but done," she said. "Judging from the scratch marks I found on the keyhole, our perp broke in and laid the body out here."

"He wasn't killed on site?"

"Not that I could find any trace of," she said. "As you can see, only minor defensive wounds and ligature marks on the wrists and ankles suggesting restraint."

"The woman was wearing nothing but a bra and underwear, yet neither appear to have been exposed to the elements." he said thoughtfully. "The brands look to be about the same size."

"They fit a type," she said. "Kara Saunders was visiting relatives in the area. Neither of the victims are local."

The doors burst open.

"I'm here! I'm here. Scot's getting the stretcher."

Ed "Buddy" Wiggins was about a decade past retirement but still as energized as ever. With long white hair, he frequently played the role of a mad scientist at Halloween parties.

"Is the part where I say I told you so?" Drew asked with a smile.

"Quiet you!" he said. "I have work to do."

He pulled out his liver temperature gage and stuck it into the victim.

"I'd says, adding weather in as a factor, he's been dead since at least midnight."

"Like the other victim," Orloff said.

"So, are we getting a visit from the Feds?" Buddy asked.

"I'm going to call them after I get a statement from the Rabbi," he said.

"If they question my methods, you'll be hearing about it!"

"Noted," Orloff said and left.

"Come on boys!" he said. "Enjoy the warmth."

The deputies hurried in. Orloff wondered how the Feds would handle the cold.

…

Prentiss stared at J.J. and Reid. Something had changed between them. There was more warmth. Reid looked the happiest she had ever seen him. J.J. looked equally delighted.

"How is Will handling all this?" she asked.

"Our marriage has been strained for a long time," she said. "We mostly stayed together for the kids, until we realized we couldn't put this act on in front of them any longer. He'll always have a place in my heart, but Spencer is my priority."

"I didn't want to break up their marriage," Reid said. "But Will came to me and said J.J. deserved more than what he could give. I promised to let him have a role in the family and that I only wanted what was best for everyone."

"I'm glad to hear everything has worked out so well," Prentiss said. "You two truly deserve all the happiness in the world."

Reid grabbed J.J.'s hand. She held it tightly.

"Thank you, Emily," J.J. said.

There was a knock on Emily's door.

"I think we're done, here," Prentiss said as she opened it.

It was Garcia.

"We've got an urgent case in Vermont, Emily," she said "A major storm is about to hit the area and two victims have appeared in three days."

"We'll debrief on the jet," Prentiss said. "I hope everyone brought their cold-weather gear."

J.J. and Reid nodded. Romance would have to wait as they had work to do.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm touched by the response to this story. I truly am. Thanks!

Chapter Two:

"So, we're really rolling out the red carpet for the Feds?" Deputy Eric Schiff said.

They were moving boxes out of the conference room. Most meetings were held in Orloff's office, so they didn't use the room except for storage.

"Eric, seven people are coming," Orloff said. "The least we can do is clear out the conference room, dig the pin board out with a laminated map, and have a fresh pot of coffee ready. Is that too much?"

"As long as they don't ask for more," Schiff muttered. "Where are they staying? They better not be expecting separate rooms during the holiday season."

"The Westin will be accommodating them. I don't know the particulars."

Schiff sighed.

"Eric, I know you don't like the Feds coming, but I don't have much experience with serial killers and neither do you. I want this guy caught before Christmas."

"What about Christmas?" Schiff asked. "There's a nasty storm coming and it looks like it won't clear until Christmas. What happens when the case is over an we're stuck with them until then?"

"We'll worry about that when the time comes," Orloff said.

"Speak of the devils," Schiff said.

A woman with dark hair was leading six other people towards them.

"Sheriff Orloff," she said. "I'm Emily Prentiss, this is my team."

"Thank you for coming so quickly," he said. "Sorry about the mess, we don't use the conference room too often."

"It's not a problem," the Italian agent said.

"My agents have their marching orders," she said. "Agent Reid here will stay behind to work on the geographic profile. Agents Alvez and Simmons will go to the Synagogue while Rossi and Jareau will go to the Catholic Church. Agent Lewis will head to the morgue and I'll manage things from here."

"Let us know if you need any help with anything," Orloff said.

"There's a fresh pot of coffee," Schiff said.

This delighted the thin, gangly, agent.

"Great! Do you have sugar?"

"And cream if you like," Orloff said.

He saw the blond agent smile at the thin agent. There was something between them.

The agents disbursed and Prentiss glanced meaningfully at Orloff.

"Eric make sure Agent Reid has whatever he needs," he said and guided Prentiss to his office.

"Yes, sir," Schiff said drily.

"Can I get you anything Agent Prentiss?" he said. "I keep a cooler of cola and water in here."

"No thanks," she said.

"Don't take it personally if some of the locals aren't as eager to assist as I am," he said. "We're just used to doing things a certain way and outsiders aren't always looked upon kindly."

"I understand," she said. "We've come across this issue before in isolated communities like yours. It's nothing personal."

"Thank you," he said.

"So, what is your take on this case?" she asked. "This unsub appears highly organized with a knowledge of chemistry as poisoning was ruled as cause of death."

"I think there is something anti-religious about it," he said. "Desecrating altars during one of the holiest times of the year. I thought it might have to do with the Catholic church scandals until a body dropped in the Synagogue."

"That is a valid observation," she said. "The bodies showed no signs of a hypothermia, suggesting, they were undressed afterwards. This unsub wanted to humiliate the victims after death."

"I'm thinking, it has to be someone local," he said. "The Catholic church and the Synagogue are on opposite sides of the town. They have to know their way around these winding roads to get to either place."

"Another excellent point," she said.

Orloff watched Prentiss carefully.

"You looked me up, didn't you?"

"I like to know something about the local sheriff before I enter their station," she said.

"So, you know I moved from being a detective in Newport, to the middle-of-nowhere Vermont to look after my sister-in-law and her kids. My brother died of a drug overdose up here six years ago."

"The point is, you're here," she said. "We can use all the help we can get."

There was a tap on the door. It was Reid.

"He must have found something," she said.

Prentiss opened the door.

"What did you find?" she asked.

"Let me show you," he said.

They walked into the conference room.

"Wow," Orloff said.

The map was covered almost completely in squiggles.

"What are we looking at, Reid?" Prentiss asked.

"All the scenes are connected by Cherry creek," he said and pointed to one line. "Kara Saunders was last seen at a gas station forty feet from the creek. Owen Russel was last seen leaving a restaurant sixty feet from the creek."

"That creek is frozen over," Orloff said. "Not to mention parts are covered in tree branches during the winter."

"It hasn't been cold it enough to completely freeze over," Reid said. "And it is frequented by kayakers during the summer."

Prentiss looked at the map.

"It ends in Witting lake," Prentiss said. "The way it twists, it is equidistant from the church and the synagogue and a Protestant church is around the corner. Does anyone live on the lake?"

"No," Orloff said. "There's an abandoned lake house down there."

"It's worth a look," Prentiss said. "Gather some men to take with us."

"I hope you're bundled up," Orloff said. "It is quite cold down there."

"We'll manage," Prentiss said.

…

In Reid's eyes, the lake house looked more like a lake mansion. A four-story structure with a dock, it was positively massive. He hoped they brought enough man power.

"You okay?" Prentiss asked.

"Should we wait for the rest of the team?" he asked. "The place looks huge for just five people."

"The sheriff just texted me," she said. "A waitress never showed up for the lunch shift and she wasn't at home."

"I see," Reid said.

"Just stay close and we'll be fine," she said.

"I know," he said.

They got out of the car with their guns raised. Orloff unlocked the door.

"No dust," Reid said. "Someone has been here recently."

"Everyone be careful," Orloff said in a low tone.

Reid and Prentiss made their way to the kitchen. There were crumbs everywhere and dirty dishes in the sink.

A muffled sound could be heard. Prentiss approached the pantry carefully and found a woman with the roman numeral three branded on her head.

Reid was about to approach the woman when, he felt someone grab him from behind. He was thrown down a flight of stairs. Gun shots were exchanged up above.

He crawled to his feet just as a man grabbed him again.

"You're lighter than a girl," he said menacingly.

Reid looked into the wild eyes of the unsub. His curly blond hair fanned around his face. The man kicked the door open and held on to him tightly as Reid squirmed as hard as he could.

With one massive lunge, he was tossed into the icy waters. Reid was completely submerged. Before he could react, he heard a gunshot. He saw red in the water. The blood was coming from his stomach. Panic sent him into shock as he heard a second gunshot.

"J.J." he gasped before blacking out completely.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the support as always. If there are any actual doctors reading this and would like to chime in on what I'm getting wrong, by all means!

Chapter Three:

Ellen's maiden name was Escher, but when she married her high school sweetheart Laurence before going to med school, she chose to change her name to Dashiell. Ever since then, she's been known as "Dr. Dash" or simply "Dash" among her colleagues not only because of her married name, but also because of the way she could zip around corridors. She didn't mind the nick name as it, suited her personality just fine.

There wasn't much dashing to do around Colton General at four o'clock in the afternoon on a Tuesday. A cut finger from the lumber yard. A case of suspected pneumonia from the senior home. Finally, a kid got knocked down during a particularly vicious hit at basketball practice. Nothing Dash and her team couldn't handle.

"Hey, Dash," the anesthesiologist said Layla Moor said. "Can I leave fifteen minutes early? I got leftover Christmas shopping to do before the boys are home from school for the holiday."

"Just hide the presents harder this year," Dash said. "How many times are they going buy that Santa came early?"

"I think the kids are learning things on the internet," Nurse Lydia said. "All they have to do is Google 'where to hide presents' and kids are reading the same things as the parents."

"I owe you one Dash," Moor said.

The radio crackled.

"We've got three people coming in," the dispatcher Joey Keller said. "One with a brand on her head, another with a bullet-grazed shoulder and moderate signs hypothermia and finally one with a gunshot to the abdomen with severe signs of the hypothermia."

This is one of the few times where her experience in Boston came into use in Colton.

"Let me know when your five minutes out," she said into the radio.

"Okay," he said.

Hypothermia wasn't unheard of in these parts. Lost hunters and ill-prepared ones occasionally came in. Gun shot wounds, usually involving alcohol were not unheard of either. This combination was going to be a first, for Dash and her team.

"Okay," she said. "Let's set up the brand patient in pediatrics. I want the ECMO equipment on standby. Have electric blankets and additional pints of blood ready."

The light atmosphere in the hospital turned serious. No one was thinking of Christmas shopping right now.

The doors burst opened.

"Male thirty-eight gunshot wound to the abdomen and severe signs of hypothermia," the EMT announced.

He looked young for almost forty, Dash noted. He also looked dead, as his skin was as white as paper. Oxygen tubes and monitors were put on him.

"Let's get him out of these wet clothes, and start running fluids. Lydia, come over and help."

He was bundled up tightly so the process was going to take time as it also involved keeping pressure on the wound.

His chest was positively blue. Patients like this reminded her of how her grandfather said she needed a heart of stone or she was going to melt upon seeing the suffering of others. Nurses quickly covered him with warming blankets.

Dash pulled out a scalpel and started carefully looking for the bullet. It had bounced around and hit a kidney. It took a lot of feeling around to find where the blood was leaking. She began to carefully sew up the wounds.

He began to shake violently.

"Two CCs of Lorazepam!" she shouted.

She refocused and finished sewing the wounds shut. It sounded significantly easier than it was. There was also a great loss of blood.

Suddenly his BP dropped.

"Get the crash cart!"

Blankets were tossed off and fluid was applied to the paddles.

"Clear!"

She shocked him once. They waited. She shocked him again. They waited again. She shocked him one last time.

He looked almost peaceful. The pain had drained away. He wasn't suffering anymore.

Then there was the faintest heartbeat. He had slipped into a coma.

"Let's stabilize him and get him in recovery," she said.

"Nice work Dr. Dash," the assisting physician Wyatt Lane said.

"A group effort as always," she said.

Marina the receptionist appeared in the recovery room with a mask.

"How's he doing?" she asked.

"His heart stopped for a full seven minutes," Dash said. "We won't know the full extent until he wakes up."

"I've got five federal agents who are desperate for answers," Marina said.

"Wait that guy's a Fed?" Lane said.

"His name's Dr. Spencer Reid," Marina said.

"The roman numeral serial killer," Dash said. "Was he the other patient?"

"No," Marina said. "He was shot dead at the scene by the other patient Emily Prentiss. She is giving Dr. Morris a hard time. Prentiss was shot before she dove into the lake to save your patient."

"I better talk to them," she said.

"Good luck," Lane said.

Dash cleaned up and walked out of recovery. This is why she was chief of surgery. Giving the tough talks was part of the job.

The room never looked fuller. Five heavily bundled up agents sat numbly together. All heads turned directly to her.

"Agents," she said. "I'm Dr. Ellen Dash. Spencer Reid was in surgery for three hours, during which time he crashed on the table. His heart stopped for seven minutes and four seconds."

There were gasps. Some of them knew that brain damage was likely after six minutes.

"For now, he is in a coma. We won't much more until he wakes up. Are there any questions?"

"Can we see him?" the blond woman choked out.

"He'll be on the third floor," Dash said. "Nurse Karen will take you to see him."

They all quickly walked out of the room.

Dash went and picked up a cup of coffee. The sheriff appeared.

"Hey Dash," he said.

"Sheriff," she said nodding her head.

"Rough one?"

"You better believe it."

"The bastard is dead at least."

"I just hope Spencer Reid isn't brain dead when he wakes up."

"Have a little faith Dash," he said.

"I believe in science, and science says the odds aren't in his favor."

"Hope is important to these people right now, so I choose to hope."

"Whatever helps," she said with a shrug. "I'm going to change. Go home, supervise homework among my three kids along with teeth brushing and let Laurence hold onto me extra tight tonight."

"Take care Dash," he said and patted her on the shoulder.

"You too, sheriff."

They had grown as neighbors and dreamed of leaving Colton for good. Then Laurence wanted raise a family where they grew up and she agreed. Dash was delighted when Orloff came home. It was like having her big brother back.

These would be the bonds that kept them sane while a family of a federal agents dreaded the fate of one of their own.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks guys!

Chapter Four:

It was clear to Orloff, this agent was different. There were tears in the women's eyes and the men looked like they were on the verge also. They held Reid's hands and whispered encouraging words. He hated what he was about to do.

"Agents," he said slowly. "I'm sorry to say that you have to leave. A storm is coming overnight and visitors can't stay past ten."

The blond woman called J.J. looked particularly upset.

"But he needs me!" she cried. "We can't leave him alone. He'll be scared."

"We have the best patient care available in Colton," he said. "Nurses will be checking on him regularly. He isn't alone."

"I just can't leave him," she cried as she held Reid's hand.

"It's going to be okay, Jennifer," the Italian, Rossi said. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

"I guarantee it," Orloff said.

J.J. reluctantly let go of Reid's hand as Rossi guided her to the door. Everyone slowly filed out except Prentiss. She was dressed in a spare set of clothes an agent had brought her.

"There is no exception for unit chiefs, I'm afraid," Orloff said.

"This is all my fault," she said. "He knew it was too much ground for five people to cover, but I didn't listen."

"It's my fault too," Orloff said. "When Danielle was abducted, I just wanted her found. I wasn't thinking of the risks."

"But I'm the federal agent!" she cried. "I should have known better. My team was nearly killed off during an ambush a couple year ago because we didn't have SWAT for backup. I didn't learn!"

Orloff knew he could lose his job for doing this, but this was Colton, not Newport. Any witnesses wouldn't report him. He sat beside Prentiss and hugged her.

"Why him!" she cried between sobs. "Why is it always him! It should have been me for once. It should have been me!"

A nurse silently brought in tissues. Prentiss wiped her face.

"I'm sorry Agent Prentiss, but we're going to be stuck here if we don't leave soon."

"Is that the worst thing in the world?" she hiccupped.

"For a town with only two deputies it is," he said. "We need to go."

She slowly nodded.

"Okay."

She wiped away a few more tears and walked out.

Orloff looked to Reid. He looked pale and his expression was grim.

"You must be really special to them," he said.

He then walked out to take a bunch of distraught agents to their hotel.

…

Prentiss couldn't sleep. She could hear J.J. crying on her side of the bed. The whole thing was a never-ending nightmare.

Ken Riner was a recently laid-off lumbermill worker who had filed a claim of sexual harassment under the child victims act. His Jewish wife walked out on him two years ago. The trigger appeared to be his ex-wife's wedding picture in the paper, at a protestant church. He inherited the branding equipment from his father. Riner had been studying to a pharmacist when he was flunked out after being accused of plagiarism. It was a sad picture, but nothing compared to what he did to Reid.

Riner didn't say a word to her. He just shot at her, grazing her shoulder, and then she chased him to the lake where Reid was already drowning. Prentis caught him aiming again for the head after hitting Reid in stomach. There was wild rage in his eyes that terrified Prentiss. She shot him in the chest and raced to pull Reid out of the icy waters. By the time she pulled him out, he wasn't moving. He felt like dead weight, and that is what scared her the most.

Prentiss and J.J. tossed and turned. Neither were getting much sleep. Eventually, J.J. grabbed Prentiss, and Prentiss held on to her tightly as she whimpered.

"He's going wake up himself, right?" she said looking into her eyes.

"He has too," Prentiss said.

J.J. cuddled in closer and felt tears on her sweater. Prentiss tried not to cry into J.J.'s hair. This was not in character for her. She was the queen of compartmentalization. But maybe seeing Reid hurt this last time finally broke her.

…

Orloff took the snowmobile into work the next day. It was the only way get around before the plows could begin to clear the roads later in the morning. To his surprise, his snowmobile wasn't the first one in the lot.

He found Schiff looking at Reid's work in the conference room. His expression was glum.

"You okay, Eric?" he asked.

"He was such a scrawny guy," he said. "I couldn't believe he was a Fed at first. Then he started talking to me about crime statistics with such enthusiasm. This guy was truly brilliant."

"He still is," Orloff said. "He's just in a coma. Anything can happen."

"I wanted to hit the dock first," he said. "But you said it would be too cold for anyone in their right mind to be out there. That guy wasn't in his right mind."

"I take full responsibility everything that happened," Orloff said. "I wanted Danielle Neil saved from Riner and I thought we had enough men to take him down. This is all completely on me, Eric."

"Those Feds weren't what I was expecting," he said. "They seemed nice and very caring. They were more like a family unit than anything."

"I think they'd appreciate hearing that, Eric," Orloff said.

They heard a door burst open. It was a shock to the system when they left the conference room to see a woman bundled up from head to toe in pink and purple. Around her shoulder was a thick pink duffel bag. She took off her purple knit ski cap revealing blond hair.

"Can one of you take me to the hospital?" she asked. "The snowmobile Uber said that was too far out of the way for him, but he was willing to take me this far."

"Who are you?" Schiff asked slowly.

"Penelope Garcia, technical analyst for the FBI."

"How did you get here in the middle of a snow storm?" Orloff asked.

"Well it isn't snowing everywhere," she said. "I flew to the edge of the storm and paid handsomely for someone willing to take me to see my hurt G-Man."

"You're here to see Agent Reid," Orloff said.

"I'll give you a ride," Schiff said. "If you need anything from us, the Colton Sheriff's department is at your service."

"Thank you," she said.

Orloff couldn't help but smile at the sight of Schiff escorting such a literally colorful character out. Maybe her presence would cheer Reid up also.


	5. Chapter 5

I just needed a break. Thanks for the support!

Chapter Five:

Dash was eating lunch in the mostly vacant cafeteria. Usually there'd be more people, but most nonessential procedures had been rescheduled, due to the storm. Half the staff couldn't make it in anyway. This particular storm was big even by Colton weather standards.

The head of neurology, Aidan Kent appeared with a burger. In his early forties, with dark hair, he came from Burlington at the request of the retiring neurologist. Dash waved him over.

"I see you made it in," he said, taking a seat.

"Four-wheel drive is a blessing on these roads," she said.

"I hear you," Kent said. "My brother drove me on his jeep. You need good wheels to make it through the weather here."

"Does that mean you're finally going to get rid of that front-wheel drive?" she asked with a smile.

"Possibly, but I wouldn't hold my breath," he said.

"So, do you have any other patients besides Reid?" she asked.

"Etta Charles was supposed to transfer to a rehab center today after her stroke, but that's not going to happen and she's quite upset about it. A patient of mine with unspecified tremors rescheduled along with a few other minor cases, so Charles and Reid are my only patients."

"How is Reid?" she asked.

"He's responding to stimuli, which is good and surprising, considering how long his heart had stopped. The cold might have actually saved some of his brain function. It is still just too early to tell until he wakes up."

"I honestly thought he wasn't going to make it," she said. "Then I looked at his medical history. He's been shot a few times, a redacted section relating to a lung infection, and an interesting note someone put in about him frequently refusing narcotics. This guy has a habit of beating the odds."

"You don't usually look at cases after you get them into recovery Dash," Kent said. "What's special about this guy?"

"The odds were against him," she said. "I have the brain of surgeon so I am constantly calculating the prognosis versus my ability to take care of the patient. He's beating the odds right now, even in a potentially brain-damaged coma."

"He's got lots of friends," he said. "One woman, I'm not sure if she's an agent or not, but she made it look like a piñata exploded in his room. Nurses have had to restrict visitors to four at a time. It's clear they love this guy."

"I know, and they looked miserable after I delivered the news," she said.

"I really can't say how this will turn out," he said. "People has recovered from longer periods where the heart stopped."

"Let's hope for the best, I guess," she said raising her drink.

Kent nudged it with his drink.

"Cheers to hope."

…

"I'm sorry to hear about Reid," Will said over the phone to J.J. "I genuinely am."

"I know you are Will," she said. "This storm is bad and it looks like we won't be able to transfer him until after Christmas, if he's still comatose."

There were tears in her eyes as she said this.

"I understand J.J. and the boys will too," he said. "Just take care of yourself as much as you can also. Hospitals are known for being breeding grounds of colds."

"He would know the statistics for how common it is catch something while visiting a hospital," she sniffled.

"Hold on to hope Jennifer," he said. "It is the only thing you can do."

"I'll try Will," she said. "I just have to believe he'll wake up fine."

"Then do it and don't think of anything else. I'll take care of the boys. Where'd you hide the Christmas presents this year?"

She laughed for the first time in what felt like ages.

"Above the garage," she said.

"Jesus, J.J, the oldest is only eleven and still can't reach the top shelf of the pantry!"

"But they're not afraid to use chair to get up higher," she said with a weak smile.

"Next year, I'm hiding my share of the presents where I don't need a ladder to get them."

J.J. thought of the gifts Reid had bought the kids: A puzzle globe and a remote-controlled Dalek for Henry. A race car and big book about pandas for Max as he was currently obsessed with pandas. This made her tear up more.

"It going to be okay Jennifer," Will said. "Just keep telling yourself that."

"I'll try," she said. "Take care Will."

"You too J.J.," he said.

J.J. hung up and found Prentiss in the other waiting area.

"You get kicked out?" she asked.

"For small-town hospital, they are strict about maintaining the number of visitors," Prentiss said. "Garcia is threatening to ask to speak with the hospital administrators about it."

"I'm glad she's here," J.J. said.

"Me too," Prentiss said.

J.J. sighed.

"What are we going to do Emily?"

"I have already spoken with a hospital in DC that specializes in cases like his. They'll accept him as soon as the storm clears.

"Did you see what we drove through earlier Emily?" J.J. asked. "We're not going anywhere for at least a few days!"

"I know," she said. "But this is the best we can do."

"Why doesn't it feel like enough though!?" J.J. nearly yelled.

"Excuse me," a small voice said.

A short man with curly gray hair appeared. His ID said "spiritual counselor."

"I am Jerome," he said. "I heard about your friend's plight and thought I might offer some spiritual guidance."

"I think we'll take any help we can get," Prentiss said.

"I guess," J.J. said with a shrug.

"Allow me to offer prayer for you two," he said. "Dear God, bless these kind women who stand by Spencer's side as faces great challenges. Fill their hearts with faith and hope in your ability to heal their friend Spencer. Replenish their strength through these challenging times. Embrace and assure them that they are not alone giving all they can. Let Spencer know his friends hold him in their hearts. Give him the peace and the strength to recover. Your light is eternal. Shine it brightly in these dark times for Spencer and those hold him dearly. Amen."

"Thank you, Jerome," Prentiss said.

"Thank you," J.J. said quietly as tear flowed.

"I'll be praying for all of you," Jerome said. "God Bless."

"God Bless," Prentiss said.

"God Bless," J.J. said.

Jerome left.

J.J. wiped a few tears away.

"There's another patient in this wing," J.J. said. "I haven't seen anyone visit him or her. What do you say we see if the person is up for company while we wait our turn?"

"That sounds like a fine idea," Prentiss said.

They walked to the side of the building.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm alternating stories. The next chapter for His Own Hero should be up soon.

Chapter Six:

Orloff stopped at Carmella's Bakery the next day.

"Morning, sheriff," Carmella said. "I'll have your donuts ready in a moment."

Carmella had been in business for over thirty years. With her gray hair in a neat bun, she was always working and said she'd retire when Hell froze over.

"Thanks, as always," he said. "I'm surprised you're open. Half the roads are still aren't even cleared."

"Winters here don't scare me," she said dismissively. "I've lived here my whole life. Besides I've got customers who are still going to want their treats ready for Christmas."

"Do you mind if I add to your workload a little?"

"Never, sheriff. What do you need?"

"Did you hear about the Feds in town?"

"Of course! They saved my niece. Is your order for them? I'll get it together right away. Some cannoli shells are just about done."

"I appreciate it Carmella," he said.

"I can't imagine waiting to see if a friend will come out of a coma okay. I hope this will cheer them up."

"A little sugar can't hurt," Orloff said.

His next stop was the pizzeria he knew that never closed. People in this town treated snow as a minor nuisance, and nothing more. A sentiment Orloff appreciated more every day.

…

Prentiss was shocked when they were called down to the cafeteria and found pizza and a truly decadent display of deserts waiting for them.

"You didn't have to do all this, Sheriff," she said.

"The community wanted to," he said. "You stopped an unsub and paid a dear price. They figure it is the least they could do."

"Buffalo wings too?" Alvez said. "They smell delicious."

"It's common in New York to add an order of wings to a pizza order. We've kind adopted the tradition."

"The Buffalo chicken wing originated from the Anchor Bar in Buffalo," Simmons said.

They stared at him.

"What?" he said. "Reid rambles about food when he's hungry and I listen, occasionally."

"Would you care to join us Sheriff?" Prentiss asked.

"No thank you," he said. "I've got to see how the plows are doing. This storm dumped three feet on us."

"Reid would know if this is common or a record," J.J. said quietly.

"It's near record-breaking by our standards," he said. "A deputy will be back to escort you home."

"Thanks again, Sheriff," Prentiss said.

"You're welcome Agent Prentiss," he said and left.

"Guys, there's plenty of food for all of us," she said. "Let's share it with staff here tonight."

"That sounds like a fine idea," Rossi said.

Curious nurses and doctors peaked in.

"Everyone is welcome to the food!" Prentis announced.

"I thought I smelled wings," a male nurse said delightedly.

Prentiss laughed for the first time in what felt like forever.

…

_He was cold. So very cold._

"_Help!" he screamed as he thrashed in the water. "Help!"_

_The icy waters threatened to take over him again._

"_No," he cried. "No!"_

_He was under again._

J.J. woke up gasping for breath.

"Spencer!"

…

It was four days until Christmas yet Dash could sense in the staffroom as she punched in that not all was right.

"What happened?" she asked Lane who was nursing a cup of coffee, something he rarely did.

"Spencer Reid woke up for thirty seconds last night," he said. "Then he plummeted into a deeper coma. He's not responding to stimuli anymore."

"Cover for me," she said.

Dash left the staff room and took the freight elevator up. She found Kent reviewing notes.

"He's in bad shape, Dash," he said.

"What happened?" she asked. "What could have gone wrong?"

"You know that even in a coma, the brain is stressed, something must have snapped."

"What's his prognosis now?"

"The next time he wakes up, he may end up brain dead. Then we're going to have to discuss his final wishes."

"But there's still a chance he'll wake up okay?" she said. "Right?"

"It's looking miniscule right now, Dash," he said sadly.

"Have you told his team that?" she asked.

"Listen," he said.

She could hear the sound of moaning and crying.

"I told the nurses to let them stay in the room together," he said. "I'll take the heat from the administrators."

"For crying out loud," she said. "Four days until Christmas and this happens."

"Maybe pray for a miracle," he said.

"I'm a doctor, I don't believe in miracles," she said angrily. "I believe in medicine and science."

"If I were you and cared about this patient, I think you should start."

Dash walked away. She rarely got this emotionally invested in patients. Losing this one it felt, like she might lose part of herself in the process.

…

Orloff kept busy. Car needed to be pulled out of ditches. Domestic disputes, and teenagers with too much free time on their hands. All the while he could not stop thinking of Spencer Reid and his team.

He found himself compelled to stop at all four churches in town to ask that a candle be lit for Reid. Orloff also stopped at the synagogue and asked for prayers. Each place readily agreed and they all told him the same thing: To have a little faith.

When he came home, he was tempted to pull out a beer, but instead dug around found a bible. He opened to the New Testament and read until he fell asleep with tears in his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm glad so many of you are enjoying this!

Chapter Seven:

Orloff looked at Reid's face. It held a grim expression. As if he had just plunged into the icy waters. Even in a coma, he felt he could sense the man was still suffering.

"I heard a rumor you were here."

It was Dash. She looked equally saddened by what she was looking at.

"His expression hasn't changed much since I revived him on the table," she said.

"What do they experience while in a coma?" he asked.

"Science says nothing," she said. "Patients have been known to claim to have seen visions of loved ones or a blinding light, or visions of the afterlife like that 'Heaven is for real' book."

"What do you believe?"

"I'm inclined to believe that some patients do experience things. There isn't much science to back it up, but the fact is, we still don't know a lot about the brain. It is possible some people see things."

"One of the agents said she dreamed Spencer was still drowning," he said.

"Nothing can be completely ruled out," she said.

"Dash, why do I keep feeling like this is all my fault?" he said angrily. "I never should have invited them here!"

She put a hand on his shoulder.

"If you hadn't, there would have been more victims. Danny would be dead and Riner still at large. You didn't shoot and try to drown Spencer, he did. Don't take the credit of a serial killer."

"I should have at least waited for more men or listened to Eric about-"

"You're going to drive yourself insane going through the what-ifs. Danielle Neil is alive and so is Spencer Reid. We don't know what is going to happen yet."

"I just don't want him to go brain dead on Christmas," he said.

"Then pray for a miracle," she said. "That's what Kent told me. You should do the same."

Orloff moved away from Dash's touch.

"Eric will be bringing the agents over any minute," he said. "I need to make my rounds."

"Take care of yourself, Sheriff," she said. "And don't let a dead serial killer get in your head."

"Thanks Dash," he said. "I needed to hear that."

"Any time old friend," she said. "Any time."

…

"Calm down Mrs. Reid," J.J. said. "Spencer is fine."

"Don't lie to me!" she said. "A mother knows when her son isn't well. Why isn't he here?"

"There was a bad storm," she said. "And the de-icer for the jet broke. We'll try to be home by Christmas."

"I want him home by Christmas or so help you, the next time I see you Jennifer Jareau!"

J.J. hung up.

Prentiss appeared. "That didn't sound like it went well."

"She could tell I was lying to her. I don't like lying to Mrs. Reid."

"If she knew her son was in coma, she'd be in worse shape," Prentiss said. "This is for the best."

J.J. rubbed her eyes. She felt so tired, but she had to be strong for Reid.

"Excuse me."

Prentiss and J.J. saw a woman bundled up from head to foot.

"I'm looking for Spencer Reid," she said.

"Who are you?" J.J. asked.

"Anita Drake," she said. "I just came home from a trip to Israel and thought I'd leave a gift for Spencer."

"How'd you hear about him?" Prentiss asked.

"Oh honey, the whole town has heard about him," she said pulling her hood down, and revealing short, graying, red hair.

He's in the third room on the right," Prentiss said.

They followed Drake in the room where the rest of the team was.

"Do you mind if I say a prayer?"

Everyone shook their heads.

She clasped her hands and silently said a prayer. Then she opened her purse and pulled out a simple wooden cross. Drake placed it on his chest and continued to pray. Next, she placed the cross on his bedside table covered in balloons.

"Thank you," she said. "And have a Blessed Day."

A nurse appeared to check his vitals.

"That was an honor," she said. "The former mayor doesn't make many visits to patients."

"That was a mayor?" Prentiss said.

"For twenty-four years, she was," the nurse said. "Now, she travels the world enjoying life, and leaving souvenirs for the people she cares about."

J.J. looked at the wooden cross. It was beautiful in its simplicity. Apparently, it came from a beautiful woman.

…

It was Dash's idea to bring a video of the recent Christmas concert to the agents to enjoy in the evening. They all seemed to laugh at the little ones and were impressed by how well the older kids sang. It made the team of sad agents smile for at least a few minutes.

Orloff was still busy with the usual town troubles. People getting drunk before Christmas. Family disputes were running amuck as the in-laws arrived. There was, also still teenagers who knew how to dress well for the elements, but not how to stay out of trouble. It was just business as usual, while a team of agents held vigil.

He was starting to feel run-down. Too much going on and too little sleep. He could only imagine what the agents were going through.

…

Joe Drew appeared in the hospital room the next day.

"For his bravery, and his part in finding the location of where Danielle Neil was being held, I'd like to present him a key to the city. I know he can't appreciate it now, but I hope he will when he wakes up."

"Thank you, Mayor Drew," Prentiss said.

He quietly left as the over-sized key gleamed brightly on the table next to the wooden cross.

The team went through what had become a routine. They'd take shifts going down for lunch and then spent the afternoon reminiscing about Spencer. Then they'd go down for dinner in shifts. Everyone was talked out though after dinner. Someone would start to say something, but stop as it had been shared before. Prentiss could tell her team was exhausted and didn't know how much more they could take.

"_Silent Night, Holy Night." _

The team looked around for the source and a few gasped when they looked out the window.

"_All is calm, all is bright,"_

What looked like the entire town had gathered below the window. Each was carrying a light of some sort, be it a candle or a flashlight for the younger ones.

_Round yon Virgin, Mother, Mother and Child_

Prentiss recognized a few faces such as Dr. Dash with what appeared to be her husband and children.

"_Holy infant so tender and mild."_

Garcia was silently crying, as others looked equally moved.

_Sleep in heavenly peace/sleep in heavenly peace_

…

While everyone was watching the carolers, Reid's expression changed to a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Five years ago, today, the news reminded me of how I screwed up in a huge way. This is my way of trying to change how I remember this day.

Chapter Eight:

Dash snuck into the hospital at four o'clock in the morning.

"Merry Christmas, Dr. Reid," she said. "I can't stay long, as I told my kids they couldn't unwrap presents until after five a.m."

She noticed the slight smile on his face.

"I see our singing must have brightened your spirits. I'll let you in on a secret: I can't sing, so I just mouth the words. I know it's cheating, but the world is better off not hearing my singing voice."

She pulled out a wrapped box.

"I hear you like trivia, so I hit the local toy store at the last minute with the rest of the parents and bought this."

Dash unwrapped it and showed the box to him.

"It's Master of Trivia Volume Three," she said. "I hope it doesn't bore you, or that you know all the answers."

He didn't seem to respond which Dash was expecting.

"Oh, let's look at a card."

She took the plastic casing off and pulled out the deck.

"This sounds mildly hard: Who invented the Pringles can?"

"Fredric Baur," Reid said. "His ashes were buried in one in two thousand eight."

Dash covered her mouth to contain her scream.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Dr. Ellen Dash," she said, as she recovered from shock. "Do you know what day it is?"

"There's Christmas wrapping paper, so I'm guessing it's Christmas. Where am I?"

"Let's start with, what is the last thing you remember?"

He scrambled his eyes.

"Getting on a plane to Vermont," he said. "The rest is kind of fuzzy."

"Six days ago, you were tossed into a near-frozen lake in Colton, Vermont and shot in the abdomen. You didn't have a pulse for over seven minutes."

"That explains the memory loss," he said.

"Technically, I'm not on duty," she said. "I'm going to get the doctor who is."

"Tell your kids Merry Christmas," he said.

"How?" she said.

"I heard pieces," he said. "They didn't come together until you asked me about the Pringles can."

"I'm going to go get the doctor," she said.

"Thanks for the gift."

She smiled as broadly as possible.

"Oh, you're welcome Dr. Reid."

…

Orloff woke up to someone honking their car at four-thirty in the morning. He quickly put on some pants and went out to find Dash in his driveway.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" she screamed. "REID'S AWAKE!"

Orloff ran down his driveway in stocking feet and hugged her through the car window.

"Does his team know?"

"You tell them," she said. "I've got presents to open with kids."

"Are you sure?"

"I got to see him wake up," she said. "You can give them the good news."

"I'll get to it," he said. "Merry Christmas Ellen."

"Merry Christmas, Bruce."

…

"Merry Christmas Emily," J.J. said.

"What's so merry about it?" Prentiss asked as she woke up.

"Spencer is alive," she said.

"But in what condition, we don't know."

"You're not losing faith on Christmas?"

"It's been six days, Jennifer. I'm tired and I'm just out of it."

"We'll make the best of what we have," J.J. said.

Prentiss's phone rang. It was a number for the hospital and she showed it J.J. Putting it on speaker phone, she answered it with trepidation.

"Did you know John Cash's 'A Boy Named Sue,' was written by Shel Silverstein? I can't believe I didn't know that," Reid said.

Prentiss and J.J. burst into tears.

"Spencer!" Prentiss said.

"I'm awake Emily," he said. "I just have some short-term memory loss. My motor functions are fine. Did you know only female mosquitos will bite you?"

J.J. started laughing hard.

"We'll be there soon, Spencer," Prentiss said.

"I'm okay," he said. "A doctor dropped by with a trivia deck so it amusing me."

"Which doctor?" J.J. asked curiously.

"Ellen Dash," he said.

"We'll have to thank her," she said.

Prentiss hung up.

"Merry Christmas J.J." Prentiss said.

"Merry Christmas Emily," J.J. said with a smile.

…

There was no permanent damage. He was going to okay. The team was in tears of joy. Everyone kept hugging him and each other.

They had so many visitors. The family of Etta Charles dropped by. The Drew family came. Carmella and the pizzeria owner appeared. Orloff's family. Everyone brought gifts. Food, books, another trivia game. Dash's family came just as Reid was signing out with the promise to check in with a neurologist the next day.

Prentiss hugged Dash.

"Thank you," she said.

"Anything could have woken him up," she said. "I just happened to be there."

"I know, but thank you all the same."

Prentis went back in to find that Reid had finished getting dressed.

"Let's get you home before your mom kills me and J.J. in particular," she said.

Reid simply smiled.

Epilogue:

No one would soon forget the time the Feds came to Colton to catch a serial killer and nearly lost one of their own in the process. The agents became part of their family as they struggled with the anxiety of what was going to happen to their dear friend. Then the whole town celebrated when he survived with no long-lasting damage.

The team came back in the summer and hosted a huge cook-out. The families of the agents came and Reid chased after J.J.'s kids.

"I spent most of my time in Colton asleep," he joked. "But I am forever indebted to the people here for the kindness they showed my team. Cheers to the people of Colton!"

Orloff and Dash smiled as they watched everything. It had been an eventful six days where faith was questioned and prayers for the near-impossible were sought. It truly was a season of miracles.

THE END

Author's Note:

Thanks so much for the love of this story! I am so happy so many of you liked it. This was a pleasure to write. Thanks again, and allow me to be the first to say: MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
